Watch me!
by fairytaile
Summary: This is my second story and there are Aliens in it, it is like the Host


**Loren pov**

Hey there. If you have the guts to read this than I am okay with it but if you don't, don't even to bother to read it. Well for the people who are still reading I am going to tell you what is going on. I have to begin by the beginning, I am Loren. I have a older brother Tyler. A few years ago aliens came to our world. It is weird because you don't actually see them. I will explain it, if you are catched by them then you are practically dead. They bring you to their basis and then... nobody knows but the people are not the same, an alien is in their body. You can see it if there is a alien in somebody's body because the eye tuns all black. It all happened a few years ago. My family and I went to a place that nobody knows about. It is in the forest somewhere in America. It was summer when the TV and the radio went on. There they were, they said thatb there was no hope for us. That they already took the most important people and that you better give yourself over then fight. My family and I stayed in the house in the forest. My dad was the trainer of the army of the U.S.A so he thought us how to fight, how to shoot, how to run, how to kill and more thinghs that you should know. To be honest I am way better then Tyler but he is really good eather. After a few months of us hiding in the forest my brother and I went on a walk, when we were back we heard screaming so we hid in the bushes. A few moments later we saw that our parents were taken away. We haven't seen them sinds this day. When the aliens and our parents were left we got into the house, grabbed our bags for emergencies for in case that we had to leave soon. We went to the hidden basement and grabbed all the knife's, guns, arc and arrows and more. The last thing we grabbed was the car keys, ever since that moment we were running, running away from the aliens. We didn't see anyone normal. We began to form a team I protected us the most and Tyler drove and did the rest like cooking and put on a fire.

**now**

It was late in the night. Tyler and I didn't have more food left so we are going to rob a house. The residents of the house finally went away.

Tyler: finally I thought that they would never leave.

He said it quiet but I still bring him to silence. When the residents are away from the house almost ten minutes I signals to Tyler to go. He got up quietly and run to the house, when he arrived at the house he breaks the door open. When he is inside and signals to me to come, I come. The house is really big from the inside but I don't have time to admire it, we went straight to the kitchen. Tyler starts to put thinghs in a bag and I look around for any sign of a human. When we are about to leave we Hear a noise in the front of the house. I signals to Tyler to go but he doesn't go away. I sigh and give him a gun. Since I am better in fighting my brother doesn't want to have a gun but this is the moment to just shut up and take the gun. I know that Tyler knows that he have to take the gun, so he takes it. Before I can do something else I see a man behind Tyler, I signals to Tyler to go down and he does that immediatly. I held my gun at the man, on that moment the man is totally suprised, clearly he didn't thought that I would have a gun.

Person: hé, you aren't a alien.

I am suprised at his reaction but quickly covers it.

I: show your face.

I said that because the man had on a pet. He toom his pet off and I can see that he isn't a alien either. I put the gun down.

I: who are you?

Person: I am Eddie, I came here to look for what food for me and my girlfriend. Who are you?

I ignored his question instead I saw that my brother was still down on the floor. With one hand I picked up his upper arm and help him up.

I: we have to go.

Tyler: come on, we finally meet people. (Turned to Eddie) can we come with you? It is better to have as much company as possible in these days.

Eddie: sure, but what are your names?

Tyler: I am Tyler and this is my little sister Loren.

I didn't say a word instead I hold my hand out to Tyler, he gave me a confused look. After a few moments he understand what I meant and gave me the gun back. Eddie looked suprised.

Eddie: why do you give your little sister the gun?

I: because I am way much better with guns then my brother.

Tyler: true, true.

Eddie looked suprised, he stared at me to my frustration Tyler stared too.

I: well if you are finally done staring, we can go to you girlfriend.

I walked back to the car not caring if somebody saw me. I sit in the drive seat. I was about to drive away because I didn't want to be in a car with a strainger when my brother and Eddie came running to me.

Tyler: LOREN IN THE BACK.

I immediatly knows what he maent. I run out of the car and jump into the pickup. Eddie sit next to me and Tyler started to drive. I saw aliens coming from where just a few secondes ago my brother and Eddie run. Tyler start to drive and I grab my guns. I didn't even bother to give Eddie also one. I just shoot at them. Eah one was striking. When we were hundred meter away I shooted at least ten people. The aliens didn't came after us anymore, so I sighted and turn atound so I could lean with my back against the car. I looked at my right and see that Eddie sit next to me and looked at me in disbelieve.

I: what?

It wasn't unfriendly but it wasn't nice either.

Eddie: just wow.

Tyler (sreams out of the window) Were to go?

Eddie: to the forest a little further.

After a hour we finally found the place were Eddie's girlfriend is.

Girl: BABE, who are these?

Eddie who just came out of the pickup put his hands on her shoulder.

Eddie: these are Tyler and his little sister Loren.

Girl: ooooh hey, I am Chloe.

Chloe was very skinny, she was blond and I didn't like her already because Tyler, Eddie and I had to get some stuff out of the pickup and all she did was sitting on a fallen tree. Eddie, Tyler and I got some food and some blanckeds out of the pickup the rest we left in the pickup. As soon as we had everything we needed Chloe stood up and went to Eddie.

Chloe: I am hungry.

Yep I don't like her. When I saw that both Eddie and Tyler were tired from everything I went up.

Tyler: Loren you did enough.

I didn't listen to him, I got some food and a pan, I looked at the sun and saw that it was the perfect time to make a fire because no one would see it. I made a fire and put on a pan with the ingredients that I had.

Eddie: Loren you already did to much.

Chloe: I don't mind that she makes it, now I can have alone time with you.

I really don't like her and as soon as she said it I got up, I was about to say something to her but then I saw the pleading look of my brother. I looked angry at him and he knows exactly what I do when I am angry. I stormed to the pickup grab my jacket and leave.

Eddie: LOREN WERE ARE YOU GOING?

I didn't say anything, I didn't even turn around. I walked further into the forest. Still I had all the weapons on me. I saw a squirrel, I grabbed my arc and a arrow. I aimed and shoot it right in the eye. I grabbed the squirrel and the arrow that I used smear I on the grass so that the blood goes away. After I walked a little longer I hear a twig break behind me. I got my gun, turn around and see...


End file.
